JP5-332426A discloses a continuously variable transmission which changes a speed ratio in steps (hereinafter referred to as stepped shifting) so that a vehicle speed is increased by repeating a gradual increase of an engine rotation speed (hereinafter referred to as a shifting suppression phase) and a rapid decrease (hereinafter referred to as an upshift phase) when there is a request for rapid acceleration.
Moreover, JP2012-57710A discloses a continuously variable transmission provided with a variator capable of continuously changing a speed ratio and an auxiliary transmission mechanism performing stepped shifting.